Born This Way
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: Lorsque James propose à Rose de rejoindre sa bande. Albus et Lily Potter, Tiffany Zabini, Layla Nott et Scorpius Malfoy. Les personnes les plus populaires de Poudlard, ils étaient même LES Serpentard.


**. - . - .**

**BORN THIS WAY**

**. - . - .**

.

.

.

Pairing : Rose et Scorpius

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Lorsque James propose à Rose de rejoindre sa bande de Serpentard.

Chanson : Lady Gaga - Born This Way

Blabla de l'auteur : Bonne année à tous !  
J'espère que vous aimerez ma toute première fiction avec ce couple. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**My mama told me when I was young**  
** We are all born superstars**

.

Rose, élève studieuse de cinquième année, s'était installée à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, feuilletant un livre de potion. Une de ses main tenant sa tête pendant que l'autre tournait les pages de l'ouvrage avec légèreté.  
Ses doigts plongèrent ensuite dans son sac en bandoulière, et en sortit quelques gâteaux aux chocolat. Son plaisir secret lorsqu'elle étudiait.

La jeune femme griffonnait une rapide phrase dans son cahier et entendit des chuchotements féminins agaçants. Relevant son regard, elle aperçu son cousin Albus Potter qui était entré dans la pièce. Ainsi donc, c'était à cause de lui que les étudiantes faisaient un tel chahut.

Rose soupirait rapidement, replongeant son attention sur son livre. Cependant, elle ne put empêcher son esprit de vagabonder.  
Elle se souvint avec aisance sa première année. Débarquant sur le quai de King Cross avec ses parents. Elle avait rejoint ses cousins et cousines à la hâte, tellement pressée de partager une année complète avec eux.  
Grossière erreur.

Si son cousin avait été calme et réfléchit en arrivant à l'école des sorciers, il changea très vite lorsqu'il fit la connaissance de sa maison. Serpentard. Tout d'abord déçu, Albus appris à s'y habituer et se fit des amis là-bas. Il abonna Rose parmi les Lions et continuait sa vie.  
La rouquine avait été terriblement affecté par ce changement d'attitude. C'était le membre de sa famille dont elle était le plus proche. Il y avait son frère Hugo, mais il avait deux ans de moins, tout comme Lily, la soeur d'Albus.  
Teddy et Victoire, étaient plus âgés et avaient déjà quitté Poudlard. Quant à ses autres cousins et cousines, ils étaient bien trop jeune, et certains n'avaient même pas encore fait leur rentrée.  
Alors oui, Rose se sentait seule.

Ses yeux revinrent sur Albus. Ce dernier, l'ayant vu, lui fit un rapide signe de tête. La jeune femme voulut y répondre, mais son sourire timide se transforma davantage en une grimace.

Elle regretta le temps ou elle s'entendait bien avec lui. A présent, ce n'était que des conversations cordiales et qui tournait autour des prochaines vacances en famille.

- Salut Rose.

Il s'était approché silencieusement de la table solitaire de sa cousine.

- Bonjour. Que me vaut ta visite.

Elle savait très bien qu'il venait pour quelque chose. Aussitôt, il lui montra un devoir de métamorphose.

- J'ai du mal avec ça.

La rouquine lui expliqua rapidement et Albus repartit d'où il était venu. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole en public. Il n'était peut-être pas perdu, finalement.

Rose replongea dans sa lecture quand un grincement de chaise l'en empêcha. Décidément, elle n'aurait pas la paix aujourd'hui. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux de Marie Brown. Une autre Gryffondor.

- Tu connais Albus Potter ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Oui.

Elle répondit de manière évasive, consciente que cette peste visait son cousin. Rose eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'elle se pencha à nouveau sur ses devoirs, ignorant complètement la nouvelle venue, qui repartit en grognant.

La jeune femme avait également un autre cousin, le grand frère d'Albus et de Lily, James Potter. Il avait un an de plus et était aussi tombé chez les serpents. Au grand malheur de la famille Weasley.  
Ces deux là, faisait partit de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison. Albus était attrapeur et James poursuiveur. Ils étaient très doués et formait une très bonne équipe. Les Serpentard menaient la vie dur à tous le monde au château, et gagnaient la coupe chaque année.

En plus, d'une équipe très forte, ils s'accompagnaient de plusieurs Pom-pom Girls pour leurs matchs. C'était d'un ridicule, mais ça semblait plaire à beaucoup de personnes, surtout les garçons. Parmi elles, sa cousine, Lily. Troisième année, mais elle faisait déjà tourner des têtes.  
Tiffany Zabini, la fille de Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson en faisait parti, ainsi que la fille de Théodore Nott : Layla.

Tous cela était connu comme étant les plus populaires de Poudlard. Ils étaient _LES_ Serpentard.  
Personnes ne pouvait s'approchait d'eux. Ils étaient beaux, forts, intelligent et doués. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour choper la grosse tête.

James, Albus et Lily Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Tiffany Zabini et Layla Nott.  
Devenus les intouchables de l'école.

.

**There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are**  
** Cause he made you perfect**

.

Assise dans l'herbe du parc, Rose mangeait son déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas eu envie d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Les Serpentard fêtaient leur énième victoire au Quidditch, ayant battu les Serdaigle.  
Il y avait toujours un bordel monstre dans ces circonstances, et à moins d'être fan de ces débordements, il valait mieux fuir.

La jeune femme avait ramené ses devoirs, mais n'avait pas la motivation de les commencer.

De loin, elle vit les serpents courir en direction du stade. L'équipe des six. Les filles dans leurs tenues de Pom-pom Girls vertes et les garçons, leurs balais hors de prix en main.  
Ils avaient vraiment l'air de bien s'entendre et de s'amuser. Même fatigués, ils étaient encore beaux.  
James et Albus avaient hérité de leur père. Cheveux bruns et de magnifiques yeux. Chocolat pour l'un et vert pour l'autre. Lily était la seule rousse. Mais cela lui allait terriblement bien.

Rose regarda ses cheveux à elle. Roux également. Pourtant, ça ne lui allait pas aussi bien qu'à sa cousine.  
Probablement parce qu'elle les attachaient. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient cachés derrière de grosse lunette horrible. Elle ne se maquillait pas, ne demandait pas les derniers vêtements à la mode.  
Lily avait deux ans de moins, mais pourtant bien plus évolué.

La rouquine soupira. Elle aurait tant souhaitait être comme la famille Potter.

- Rosie ?

Surprise, autant par la présence de quelqu'un à ses cotés, et par ce surnom, la sorcière leva avec rapidité son regard.  
James se tenait devant elle, dans sa tenue de Quidditch, son balai en main et les joues légèrement rouges du au match. Il lui fit un doux sourire, ce qui eut le don de la surprendre.

- Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il poliment.

- Heu ... Bien. Pour quels devoirs as-tu besoin de moi ?

Son cousin prit un air outré.

- Mais !

- En général, lorsque Albus et toi venaient me voir, c'est uniquement pour cela, répliqua-t-elle avec froideur.

James eut un sourire en coin. Il aimait bien le répondant de sa cousine.  
Bien qu'il ne partageait pas les mêmes maisons, il regrettait de ne pas passer plus de temps en sa compagnie.

- En faite, je venais te proposer de te joindre à nous. Ne plisse pas les yeux de cette façon, je dis la vérité.

Rose parut dubitative. Jamais ils ne les avait invité à leur réunion de Serpentard.

- Attends juste.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, les mains en avant pour pas qu'elle ne s'enfuit. Oui, sa cousine était bien capable de le faire dans cette situation. James y allait donc en douceur. Il lui enleva ses grosses lunettes et lui détacha les cheveux, enroulant son élastique autour de son poignet.  
Le jeune homme lui ébouriffa les cheveux amicalement. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Rose se mit à râler pour la forme, mais au fond, elle était plus que contente que son cousin lui parle encore. Rien que de passer un peu de temps avec lui la fit sourire. Même si elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il agissait de la sorte.

James prit son sac par dessus son épaule et amena Rose vers ses amis.

- D'habitude on traine toujours derrière le stade, pour être tranquille. Mais bon, un peu de changement ça fait aussi de bien.

Lui souriant affectueusement, il attrapa la main de sa cousine et l'entraina à sa suite.

Plus loin, Lily agita la main en guise de bienvenu. Albus donna un coup de coude à Scorpius, qui détourna vivement le regard quand il l'a vit, continuant sa conversation avec Layla et Tiffany.

- Je vous présente notre cousine, Rose.

Le regard de la rouquine se perdit en contemplation.

James Potter. Cheveux brun, presque noir coiffé n'importe comment, mais qui était en harmonie parfaite avec son visage d'adolescent de sixième année. Des yeux chocolats rieurs et une silhouette élancé.  
Albus Potter, un peu plus petit que son frère. Les cheveux étonnement lisse qui retombaient impeccablement. Sa légère frange ne cachait en rien ses grands yeux verts. Il était plus froid mais avait une prestance inégalable.  
Lily Potter, la plus petite, Rose la dépassait à peine. Une cascade de cheveux roux légèrement ondulé, recouvrant également la moitié de son front. Des yeux verts comme son frère. Menue, elle semblait aussi lourde qu'une plume de hibou.  
Plus loin, Scorpius Malfoy. Un peu plus grand que les frère Potter. Le corps fin et sportif. Les garçons avaient véritablement des carrures de sportifs. Scorpius avait les cheveux blonds, mais pas autant clair que son père, ceux là tiraient un peu vers le châtain. Ils étaient complètement ébouriffés, un style qui lui allait à la perfection. Des yeux gris glacial, le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de saluer la nouvelle venue.  
Tiffany Zabini. Héritant de la peau métisse de son père et des grands yeux marrons de sa mère. De longs cheveux noirs, épais et descendant jusqu'au bas de son dos. Grande et belle, si les garçons de couraient pas après Layla ou Lily, c'était pour elle. Trois style complètement différent, mais la beauté était là à chaque fois.  
Layla Nott. Une brunette de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux tombaient comme des baguettes devant son visage fin. Des yeux bleus clairs, curieux. C'était la plus intelligente des filles, souvent en compétition avec Rose pour les meilleurs résultats.

- Rosie ?

La jeune femme sortit de sa contemplation et regarda James qui tapotait une place d'herbe à ses cotés. Elle abdiqua, non sans se sentir très mal à l'aise.  
Elle n'était pas du tout à sa place parmi eux.

Regardant à droit et à gauche, elle s'écrasa encore plus. Ils avaient choisit une place ou tout le château pouvait les voir. Elle savait qu'ils aimaient bien frimer, mais là c'était trop.  
Néanmoins, Rose pouvait profiter un peu de ses cousins. Elle pesa le pour et le contre dans son esprit, et se dit rapidement que rester avec ces Serpentard n'était pas si terrible au final.

Au bout de quelques heures, la rouquine avait un peu discuté avec Tiffany, qui était quelqu'un d'adorable. Layla était restée plus en retrait, écoutant les conversations sans grand intérêt.  
Albus, James et Scorpius continuaient à parler inlassablement de Quidditch. Savoir qui entre les Bulgares ou les Irlandais gagneraient la prochaine coupe.

.

**So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,**  
** Listen to me when I say**

.

Rose se levait de son lit d'un bond, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

Malgré ses réticences, elle avait passé une bonne après-midi avec les serpents. Bien qu'un peu froid au début par l'approche d'une nouvelle, ils s'étaient vite contenté de continuer leur vie comme si de rien n'était.  
La jeune femme ne savait absolument pas pourquoi James avait tant tenu à l'inviter parmi eux, mais elle avait profiter de ce moment comme le premier et le dernier. C'est vrai, après tout, cet instant n'était qu'éphémère, bientôt ils retournaient à leur vie de célébrité-sorciers, oubliant leur cousine.

Elle leur en avait voulu a une époque, mais plus maintenant.  
Chacun faisait sa vie comme il l'entendait, et comme il l'a souhaitait. La sorcière ne les avait obligé à trainer avec elle.

S'habillant à la hâte, Rose quitta le dortoir des Gryffondor avec une rapidité déconcertante. Elle avait son estomac qui grognait, signe qu'elle était bien. Rajustant sa longue robe noir, la jeune femme était pressée de manger pour la première fois.

Un main poser sur son épaule l'arrêta subitement. Elle se retourna avec le sourire, pensant naïvement qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses cousins lui souhaitant le bonjour.  
Mais Marie Brown se tenait droite devant elle, serrant les poings avec colère.

- Comment se fait-il qu'une souillon comme toi puisse trainer avec eux, sérieusement ?!

- Quoi ?

Rose mit un moment à comprendre ou elle venait en venir.  
Elle ne s'entendait pas spécialement bien avec Marie, mais elle était une connaissance de Gryffondor, une des rares qui lui adressait la parole normalement. Cela rendit triste qu'elle utilise une insulte gratuite, comme les autres le faisaient habituellement en la croisant dans les couloirs.

- Attend, je peux t'expliquer. Albus est en faite ...

- Je ne veux rien savoir de toi ! Cracha-t-elle.

En cet instant, Rose se disait qu'elle aurait du écouter sa mère. Ne pas se frotter avec la fille de Lavande Brown, elles étaient mesquines toutes les deux. Des pestes et des hypocrites.  
Elle avait espéré que la fille n'était pas pareil, mais visiblement, la pomme ne tombe jamais bien loin du pommier.

- Tu savais qu'Albus me plaisait.

Et dans un geste complètement irréfléchi, Marie balança son poing en direction de la rouquine. Une attitude colérique et gamin avait prit le dessus.  
Rose le sentit directement dans son nez, la jetant irrémédiablement contre les pavés froids.  
Plusieurs élèves avaient assistés a la scène et rigolèrent méchamment.

- Bien fait pour elle, il ne fallait pas viser si haut.

- James est à moi, elle s'est prise pour qui ?!

- Comme elle est moche. Tu connais son nom ?

- Hahaha ! Regarde sa tête.

- Vas-y Marie.

Rose crut être balancé dans un cauchemars horribles. Poudlard encourageait Brown à continuer.  
Quelle honte.

La rouquine qui s'était levé avec bonne humeur disparu bien vite. Des larmes menaçait de couler, face à toute cette haine. Pourquoi les gens la détestaient autant. Qu'avait-elle fait pour ça ?  
Simplement de trainer avec les Serpentard. Elle avait envie d'hurler que c'était ses cousins, mais les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge.

Elle accusa le coup. Les insultes qui pleuvaient.

- Ca suffit.

Une voix féminine venait de dépasser celle des autres. Le silence parvint bien vite aux oreilles de Rose et elle tourna le regarde rapidement pour voir sa sauveuse.  
Tiffany se tenait devant elle, les poings sur les hanches, toisant les élèves d'un air hautain.  
Les deux Potter garçons arrivèrent à leur tour, prenant leurs cousines par les épaules et l'amenant à l'infirmerie.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui leur a prit !

- Il faut aller voir la directrice.

- Mais non, ça va, fit Rose.

Il ne fallait pas que les choses dégénèrent ainsi.

- Mais enfin regarde ton nez, hurla James.

La sorcière prit un miroir, à coté du lit dans lequel elle était installée. Ramenant la glace devant son visage, elle put effectivement admirer le massacre. Marie ne l'avait pas loupé.

- Tu sais pourquoi on t'a fait ça ? Demanda Albus avec douceur.

Rose haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois. Cette fois, je trainais avec des gens qui ne fallait pas.

James plissa les yeux.

- Qui ?

La jeune femme se mit à ricaner en les regardant tour à tour. Heureusement que Tiffany avait quitté la pièce et que ses cousins étaient habitués à la bizarrerie de la fille Weasley.  
C'est finalement Albus qui comprit.

- Nous ? Mais enfin, ça n'a pas de sens, tu es notre cousine. Les filles sont jalouses, mais pas à ce point.

James posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Peu de gens le savent.

Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaitre Lily Potter, courant de manière dramatique vers leur direction. Derrière elle, Tiffany, le sourire aux lèvres. Scorpius les bras croisés et une air boudeur sur le visage. Il ne semblait pas vouloir être présent.  
Dans le fond, Layla suivait la troupe avec lenteur.

Rose, remarqua le regarde d'Albus. Il fixait la fille Nott avec attention, suivant le moindre de ses gestes.  
C'était plutôt mignon. La rouquine espéra qu'un couple se formerait. Bien que la probabilité soit assez faible. Albus était trop timide et Layla semblait être complètement ailleurs.  
Il leur fallait simplement un petit coup de pouce.

- Ca va mieux ? Demanda Tiffany en s'installant sur une chaise à coté du lit.

- Oui oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Merci de m'avoir défendu.

- C'est normal. Même en étant des Serpentard, nous avons encore des valeurs.

Rose fut surprise par cette phrase. Il était vrai que la plupart des gens avaient de fausses idées sur les serpents. Les croyant sournois et complètement dénué du mot amitié. Ses cousins et sa cousine étaient pourtant la preuve vivante que tout cela était totalement faux.

Le sourire de la métis la rassura.

Peut-être qu'une fille aussi transparente et insignifiante qu'elle, pourrait se faire des amis.

.

**Don't hide yourself in regret**  
** Just love yourself and you're set**

.

C'est ainsi que l'histoire débuta.

Rose passait plus de temps avec ses cousins. James et Albus l'accueillaient toujours à bras ouverts. Lily la prenait pour le shopping. Bien que la sorcière n'aimait pas trop ça, cela lui permettait de passer du temps avec sa cousine. Elle fit même l'exploit d'acheter des tenues lorsqu'elle l'accompagnait.  
La rouquine se disait que c'était le moment de changer un peu.

Elle révisait beaucoup avec Layla. C'était une personne calme et intelligente qui aimait aussi lire. Rose avait trouvé un compagnon pour aller à la bibliothèque entre les cours. Quand elle n'allait pas aux différents entrainements des Pom-pom Girls.  
Scorpius restait quelqu'un de totalement inconnu pour elle. Un mystère. Il ne lui parlait pas, faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour détourner le regard à chaque occasion. Cette tension était des plus étrange.

Les autres étudiants, après l'avoir insulté, l'ignoraient à présent. Et c'était tant mieux, un problème en moins.

Rose se sentait moins seule à présent. Elle ne savait pourquoi ni comment James était venu la chercher, par quel miracle. Mais elle le remerciait tous les jours à voix basse. Sans lui, elle ne serait pas là. Son quotidien avait changé du tout au tout.  
Comme une fleur, elle s'était épanouit. Petit à petit.

.

**I'm on the right track**  
** I was born to survive**

.

Les vacances arrivèrent rapidement. James et Lily avaient décidé de rentrer. Tiffany également.  
Elle soupçonnait fortement Albus de rester pour être avec Layla. Il allait surement agir, enfin. Depuis le temps qu'il lui faisait de l'oeil, cela se voyait comme un éléphant dans un magasin de chaudrons.

Une tête rousse apparut devant elle, et des grands yeux verts se levèrent dans sa direction. Un regard de chien battu et une moue de tristesse.

- Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer Hugo, dit-elle en prenant son frère dans ses bras.

Bien qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps, à se chamailler tels des chiffonniers, on ne pourrait jamais enlever les liens du sang. Ils étaient bien trop important.

Ainsi donc, les vacances de Pâques commencèrent et la chaleur arriva rapidement. Changeant les robes de sorciers noirs contre les autres plus légères. Les pull remplacé par les tee-shirts. Les sorties dans le parc et les pieds dans le lac noir.  
Peu d'étudiants restaient à Poudlard pendant ces vacances, mais cela valait vraiment la peine.

Albus et Layla furent rapidement ensemble. Ils s'étaient trouvé un après-midi, lorsque que le jeune homme lui avait demandé en bredouillant s'il pouvait lui parler. Les deux étaient revenu quelques minutes plus tard, main dans la main et de grands sourires ornaient leurs lèvres. Bien que la brune avait des rougeurs discrètes sur ses joues pâles.

- Félicitation, depuis le temps que ça durait, répliqua Scorpius.

Plus le temps passait, et le blond devenait causant. Au début s'il l'ignorant, à présent il semblait tolérer sa présence. Rose en rigolait presque parfois.  
Elle sentait quelque fois son regard brulant son dos et se détourner très rapidement lorsqu'elle tournait les yeux dans sa direction. Elle croyait rêver la plupart du temps, si elle ne croisait pas le sourire en coin d'Albus.  
Il savait forcément des choses, le bougre !

Mais autant prendre directement le taureau par les cornes.

- Scorpius, je peux te parler.

Rose avait lancé cette phrase avec négligence, alors qu'ils partaient tous déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Sous le choc, ils s'arrêtèrent, le regardant avec effarement, et la rouquine eut l'impression d'avoir offenser le Quidditch pendant un moment.

Le blond se posta devant elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'il la suivrait.

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil et elle continua.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je t'ai fais, mais j'aimerais bien m'entendre avec toi, pour mes cousins.

Elle lui souri affectueusement.

- Pour tes cousins ? Sérieusement, tu crois que ça leur fait quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas ... Mais j'aimerais qu'on devienne ami.

- Pas moi.

Rose parut décontenancé par le ton hargneux qu'il avait prit.

- Mais pourquoi ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas d'une fille comme toi dans mes amis, lança-t-il en la regardant de haut en bas.

Suite à cela, il s'éloigna rapidement, les mains dans les poches. Un air serein s'affichait sur son visage.

La jeune femme qu'il avait laissé derrière lui était resté sous le choc.  
Il s'entendait si bien avec ses cousins, alors pourquoi pas avec elle ? Es-ce à cause de leurs parents respectifs qui se haïssaient à l'époque de Poudlard. Ou alors n'était-elle sans doute pas assez bien pour lui. Le droit de lui parler passait d'abord par le physique.  
En cet instant, Rose se mit à détester Malfoy.

.

**I'm on the right track baby**  
** I was born to be brave**

.

- Rose ?

La rouquine tourna son regard vers Albus, qui s'était penché sur sa table. Elle ferma son livre d'une main et invita le garçon à s'assoir en face d'elle.

- Ca ne te dérange pas si on parle ?

Elle lui signe que non. Bien qu'étant à la bibliothèque, il fallait juste rester discret et tout se passerait bien.

- C'est ... Tu ne viens même plus avec nous.

- Et ? Lança-t-elle froidement.

Son cousin parut sous le choc de son ton froid. Il semblait avoir affaire à l'ancienne Rose.

- James et moi on s'inquiète. Tu recommences à être seule.

Elle soupira.  
C'est vrai que Malfoy avait été particulièrement odieux avec elle, pourtant la jeune femme ne devait pas en vouloir à ses deux cousins. C'était sa famille après tout.

- Je ne m'entends pas très bien avec tout le monde. C'est vos amis alors ...

Albus fronça les sourcils.

- C'est Scorpius ?

Rose voulut démentir, mais la vérité lui frappa au visage. Oui, c'était bien lui ...

Albus se prit la tête dans les mains et étouffait un rire non dissimulé. Il voulait sans aucun passer inaperçu, mais c'était totalement loupé pour le coup. La jeune femme croisa les bras en le regardant attendant une explication. Le brun releva son regard vers elle, les yeux encore rieurs.

- C'est trop fort ça, dit-il encore ne rigolant.

- Chut ! On est à la bibliothèque.

Elle avait lancé cette réplique par habitude, mais à l'intérieur, la curiosité pointait le bout de son nez.  
La Gryffondor voulait a tout prix savoir ce que son cousin lui cachait.

- Désolé. Scorpius est juste très timide. Il joue le méchant pour cacher ça, c'est tout.

La rouquine aurait pu parier gros que non, ce n'était pas "tout". Elle soutint le regard d'Albus, lui faisant comprendre silencieusement qu'il devait tout déballer, ou sinon elle n'en démordrait pas.  
Le jeune homme eut d'ailleurs un long soupir, se prenant encore le visage dans les mains.

- Il va me tuer.

- Mais non, je te protègerai. Ajouta sa cousine avec amusement.

Albus releva ses yeux verts en direction de la sorcière, le sérieux ayant prit toute la place sur ses traits. Rose se pencha dans sa direction, le forçant à parler, mais doucement et en chuchotant.

- En faite ... Non, tu ne vas vraiment pas aimer.

Il voulut s'enfuir mais la jeune femme le prit par le bras et le réinstalla à sa place sans douceur.

- Albus ! Dit-elle avec colère.

Il obtempéra.

- Si James est venu te parler dans le parc, ce n'était pas pour rien. Ni le faite que tu étais invité dans notre "bande". On a tous été sympa avec toi. Bien qu'on t'aime avant tout parce que tu es notre cousine, mais une personne nous l'a demandé. Ou plutôt supplier de le faire. Cette personne voulait se rapprocher de toi. Mais manifestement, ça n'a pas trop fonctionné.

Rose se recula brusquement, comme si sa présence l'avait bruler.

- Si je comprend bien. Vous me parlez par obligation.

- Mais non. Enfin si un peu. Disons qu'on a toujours appréhendé le fait de te parler. Tu étais seule, mais si forte de loin. Tu ne te laissais jamais faire par les autres. On a vu ça comme une occasion de renouer les liens avec toi.

Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme évitèrent de le regarder en face.  
Étrangement, elle ne leur en voulait même pas. Grâce à eux, la rouquine avait passé de si bons moments. Trouvant des amis, alors que ne l'espérait pas. Des sourires ornaient à nouveau son visage, lui qui était si peu habitué auparavant.

- Tu es en colère ?

- Non ... Merci de me l'avoir dit.

Un silence prit place. Un moment pour Rose de remettre ses idées correctement en place.

- Mais, qui est cette personne ?

Albus se mit à sourire avec espièglerie.

- Tu le demandes enfin ?

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Celui qui ne s'est pas assez rapproché toi, comme il le voulait.

- Non ... C'est ... Scorpius ?

La jeune sorcière fut littéralement sous le choc de cette révélation. Il ne lui parlait jamais, l'ignorait totalement.

- Impossible, fit-elle résignée. Invente un meilleur mensonge.

Son cousin se contenta de ricaner. Elle pouvait être d'un coté très intelligente, et d'un autre rester buté sur des idées toutes faites.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il a fait ça. Dit-il pensif. Mais je pense que vous devriez vous entendre si chacun met de l'eau dans son jus de citrouille.

Rose rigola face à cette expression.

- C'est vrai que je devrais allée le remercier. Merci Albus.

Elle le prit dans ses bras soudainement. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de gestes tendres entre eux.

Rose rassembla ses affaires rapidement dans son sac, prêt à quitter son lieu de prédilection. Gratifiant son cousin d'un hochement de tête reconnaissant, elle laissa ses pas la guider. En s'éloignant de son ancienne table, elle croisa Marie Brown. La rouquine agita une main innocente dans sa direction, agitant ses doigts de manière exagéré.  
Un sourire en coin et elle disparut.

.

**Left you outcast, bullied, or teased**  
** Rejoice and love yourself today**

.

La sorcière n'eut pas a chercher bien loin dans le château pour trouver la personne qui occupait son esprit.

- Scorpius, je peux te parler ?

Cette scène ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'il y avait quelques semaines auparavant, pourtant, Rose ne voulait pas de la même finalité cette fois-ci.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête avec cette froideur. Je ne vais pas te manger. Lui lança-t-elle sur le même ton.

Le blond sembla se radoucir subitement. Comme s'il venait de réaliser l'ampleur de ces propos.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Rose se surpris a lui sourire.

- Je suis venue te remercier. Pour ce que tu as fais pour moi. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose, mais j'ai réalisé que je te devais beaucoup. Donc merci Scorpius.

Le jeune Serpentard parut en un instant très mal à l'aise.

- De quoi tu me parles là Weasley ?

La rouquine eut envie de rigoler, mais elle s'en empêcha au dernier moment.

- Albus, il me l'a dit.

- _Quoi ?!_ Lança-t-il avec colère.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent en un instant, et il s'avança rapidement en direction de Rose, lui empoignant le bras.

- Lâche moi, tu me fais m...

- Qu'es-ce qu'il t'a dit ?!

Rose fut totalement décontenancé par son changement d'attitude. En une seconde, la colère prit place dans ses pupilles.  
Ils étaient tous deux seuls au milieu d'un couloir, et la Gryffondor commençait à regretter peu à peu avoir voulu son entrevu avec lui. Elle avait simplement l'envie de lui dire merci, mais le jeune homme s'était transformé.  
Avec effarement, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper de sa poigne. Non seulement, il l'a dépassé d'une tête, mais sa carrure était bien plus impressionnante dans cette situation.

- Il t'a dit quoi ! Répéta-t-il avec froideur.

- Juste que tu ne voulais pas que je sois seule, et maintenant lâche moi.

Scorpius se rendit soudain compte et se détacha rapidement d'elle comme si la peau de son bras l'avait bruler.  
Ses yeux gris le fuyaient, n'osant plus la regarder. Il posa une de ses mains sur son front, comme s'il réfléchissait à une excuse plausible à sa réaction violente et exagérée.

- Décidément, je ne te comprendrais jamais, lança-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Malfoy était trop étrange pour qu'elle ait une conversation civilisée avec. Soit il agissait de manière inconsidéré, soit il l'ignorait. Non, ça n'allait pas être possible.

- Je ... suis désolé.

Ce n'était qu'un souffle mais Rose l'entendit parfaitement. Elle se retourna pas vers lui, continuant sa route comme si de rien n'était.

.

**It doesn't matter if you love him**  
** Or capital H-I-M**

.

- Salut Rose, la saluait Tiffany avec politesse.

La métis avançait dans sa direction, les vacances étaient terminé à présent. Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent un instant avant que la rouquine ne se dirige vers la bibliothèque.  
Elle n'avait pas eu trop le temps de réviser, surtout avec Albus qui était tout le temps sur ses talons. Des tas de questions sur les filles, comme ça fonctionnait. Si Layla préfèrerait les Tulipes ou les Lilas. Bon sang, son cousin s'était reconvertit en larve amoureuse.

La sorcière s'installa à une table isolée, déballant ses affaires avec lenteur. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas hâte de commencer à travailler. La liste des livres qu'elles convoitaient avait considérablement réduit. A force de passer du temps avec la bande de Serpentard, elle passait moins de temps seule, et heureusement ses résultats étaient toujours excellent.

- Weasley ?

Rose se retourna vers la voix. C'était inhabituel qu'on l'appelle de cette manière et en règle général il n'y avait qu'une seule personne.  
Les cheveux blond lui confirmèrent ses pensées. Scorpius.

- Que veux-tu Malfoy ?

Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge, soudain moins sur de lui. Il sortit une feuille de son sac en bandoulière et la posa devant elle. Un devoir en métamorphose.  
Rose haussa un sourcil et l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu veux que je t'aide c'est ça ? Si tu t'exprimes pas clairement, je ne peux pas le deviner, soupirait-elle.

Le joueur de Quidditch avant un véritable problème de communication avec les gens, néanmoins, Rose décida de l'aider.  
Une manière de lui montrait qu'elle ferait également un pas vers lui.

Il se plaça sur la chaise en face d'elle en silence. Le dos complètement droit qui trahissait sa nervosité.  
La jeune femme commença à lui expliquer toutes les dernières leçons de métamorphoses qu'ils avaient eu. Revenant sur les points importants. Scorpius comprenait très vite. Enfin, qu'il hochait la tête pour montrer que c'était acquis. La Gryffondor se demanda même s'il avait eu vraiment besoin d'elle pour un cours.

- Attends, pour voir si tu as tout compris. Tiens, un exercice à faire.

Le Serpentard saisit la feuille et commençait aussitôt à rédiger. Rose eut tout le loisir de l'observer. Elle avait remarqué que le blond assit en face d'elle, était une énigme à lui tout seul. La jeune femme n'avait jamais prit le temps de le regarder.  
Des cheveux d'un blond miel, avec quelques mèches châtain clair, ébouriffés et qui retombait avec simplicité sur ses oreilles. L'une d'elle était percé d'un anneau en argent. Un visage fin, son menton était légèrement pointu. Une caractéristique des Malfoy.  
Des lèvres qui s'agitait en même temps qu'il était en pleine réflexion, qui lui donnait un air enfantin.

Sa chemise était ouverte de deux boutons, laissant voir son cou pâle, ainsi que la naissance d'un collier noir.

- Finit.

Et des yeux gris. Profond et froid.

Rose venait de se faire prendre par Scorpius dans sa contemplation. Mais ce dernier se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux.

.

**Just put your paws up**  
** 'Cause you were born this way**

.

Le lendemain, James l'appela dans les couloirs, la saluant de la main.

- Tu veux venir voir notre entrainement ? Et pas la peine de trouver une de tes excuses pourris, je sais que tu as finis tous tes devoirs.

La rouquine se mit à rire.

- Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix.

Albus et Scorpius les rejoignirent directement au stade.

Jamais elle n'avait vu l'équipe de Serpentard jouer au Quidditch. En règle général, pratiquement personne n'avait le droit, ou l'immense privilège, de s'installer dans les tribunes. Leurs tactique devaient absolument resté secret pour que les maisons adverses soient prises par surprise pendant les matchs.

Tiffany, Lily et Layla pendant ce temps, faisaient leur entrainement de Pom-pom Girls. C'est donc, seule que Rose se retrouva parmi les verts et argent.  
Albus s'entrainait dans un coin du stade. Il faisait voler le vif d'or et le poursuivait pendant toute une heure. Actuellement, il en était encore au tout premier stade : la recherche de sa proie.

James et Scorpius étaient poursuiveurs. Ils affrontaient les batteurs dans un matchs amicales.

Les yeux verts de Rose ne pouvaient quitter le blond. Après tout, elle ne connaissait rien de lui, et voulait le cerner avec son jeu. Il était calme et réfléchit, avait une bonne analyse. Ses déplacements étaient rapide et organisé. Et le plus important, il protégeait ses coéquipiers.  
La jeune femme n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Albus et James avaient donné leur amitié à une garçon aussi étrange. Maintenant, elle pouvait trouver une réponse.  
Malgré sa froideur inégalable et son manque de conversation, Scorpius paraissait être quelqu'un de bien.

Rose suivait avec attention ses déplacements, comme hypnotisé.  
Son corps penché sur son balai, il se déplaçait avec aisance. Ses épaules droites, qui semblaient être bloqués dans une combinaison trop petite.

- Alors ça t'a plu ? Demanda James en sortant des vestiaires.

- Beaucoup.

Scorpius sortit à son tour, baissant le regard.

- N'hésites pas si tu as des remarques. Notre jeu est loin d'être parfait. Rajouta son cousin avec le sourire.

- Oui, j'en aurais quelques unes.

Bizarrement, trois paires d'oreilles se rapprochaient d'elle.  
Rose ne put s'empêcher de sourie face à leur réaction, les observant chacun à leur tour.

- Albus est très bon, la place d'attrapeur lui va à merveille. Les batteurs protègent bien. Par contre, James tu fonces trop vers le danger. Plusieurs fois un cognard à faillait t'avoir si Scorpius n'avait pas été là. Il passe son temps à te surveiller et n'exploite pas assez son jeu. Quand à celui-là, il serait mieux en défense plutôt que près des buts adverses.

Le plus âgé des Potter, capitaine de l'équipe, avait une main sous son menton l'autre sur sa hanche. Sa position préféré pour la réflexion. Il hochait la tête de haut en bas, son regard noyé dans le vide.

- Tu n'as pas tord.

- Évidement, c'est l'une des meilleurs élèves de cette école, forcément qu'elle a raison, ajoutait Scorpius avec conviction.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard surpris de Rose. Il tourna le regard, redevant froid.

- Merci Malfoy, dit-elle en lui souriant.

.

**There ain't no other way**  
**Subway kid, rejoice your truth**

.

La fin de l'année se rapprochait de plus en plus, ramenant la chaleur insupportable de l'été.

Depuis quelques temps, un blond de Serpentard avait prit la fâcheuse habitude de se placer en face de Rose à la bibliothèque. Il ne lui parlait pas, hormis les rares fois pour un devoir de métamorphose qu'il ne comprenait pas parfaitement.

Cela ne dérangeait pas plus que ça la rouquine, qui avait trouvé un plaisir étrange à le regarder quand il travaillait. C'était devenu une sorte d'habitude qu'ils avaient pris, tous les deux. S'assoir à la même table, sortir leurs affaires et commencer ensuite leur devoirs respectifs.  
Ils se saluaient toujours poliment, se posant parfois quelques questions sur leurs journées.

Un jour, c'est Albus qui les trouva.

- C'est donc là que vous disparaissiez ? Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? Lança-t-il en plaisantant.

Scorpius se mit soudainement depuis, entrainant son ami par l'épaule. Il l'emmena de force à l'extérieur de la pièce, sous le regard de Rose. Pourquoi prenait-il mal cette remarque ?  
Puis, elle réalisa toute l'ampleur de cette simple question. Si Albus le voyait de cette manière, peut-être d'autres le pensaient aussi. Malfoy et elle, faisaient-ils vraiment couple ? Il était vrai qu'ils passaient plus de temps ensemble. Même sans rien se dire, mais ...

La jeune femme se prit la tête dans les mains. Quelques rouges étaient apparut sur ses joues.

Non, non, non. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire cet effet là. Jamais elle ne trouverait Scorpius beau.  
Faux ... Elle trouvait magnifique depuis le premier jour. Rose l'observait quand il travaillait, lorsqu'il jouait au Quidditch. Le regardait quand il jouait aux échecs sorciers avec James. Lorsque lui et Albus de chamaillaient. Lorsqu'il était en pleine discussion avec Tiffany ou embêtait Lily sur ses cheveux.

Elle commençait à en connaitre davantage sur lui, et la Gryffondor aimait chaque jour un peu plus ce qu'elle découvrait sur lui.

- Non, c'est pas possible ...

Rose rangea ses affaires rapidement et sortit en trompe de la bibliothèque. Elle avait besoin d'air.

.

**A different lover is not a sin**  
** Believe capital H-I-M**

.

La sorcière s'était installé dans le parc de Poudlard, au calme. Elle avait le besoin immédiat de réfléchir. Scorpius venait et revenait, encore et encore dans son esprit, sans avoir l'envie de repartir.  
Elle gémit de frustration. Non, elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne l'aimerait jamais. Il n'était pas beau, ni magnifique, ni un excellent joueur de Quidditch.

- Weasley ?

Ses yeux verts se tournèrent subitement vers Malfoy qui arrivait dans sa direction. Elle arrêta instantanément de sa taper le crâne avec ses poings.

- J'espère qu'Albus ne t'as pas embêter avec sa question. Il s'imagine souvent des trucs louches.

- Non, non. T'inquiète pas ...

Rose remit une de ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille, s'apercevant avec effroi que ses mains étaient complètement moites. Malaise.  
Toutes les pensées étranges qu'elle avait eu plus tôt, avaient agi de manière négatives sur son corps. Ajouté à cela, un certain blond, bien trop proche. La jeune femme se sentit mal. Elle avait chaud, ne savait pas quoi dire de cohérent. Sa gorge était serrée.  
Pas question que cet énergumène lui fasse ce genre d'effet.

- C'est vrai que mon cousin peut être bête parfois.

- Oui ... On a rien à faire ensemble.

- Tout à fait, rajoutait-elle convaincu. On est bien trop différent.

- Et mal assorti.

C'est exact. La vérité sortit de sa bouche. Pourtant, pourquoi sa poitrine était si douloureuse ?

- Bon ... Je te laisse, les devoirs m'appellent.

Elle le saluait rapidement de la main, préférant rester ici au calme.

Tant de choses avaient changé pendant les mois ou elle avait côtoyé la bande des Serpentard. Beaucoup de choses positives.  
Rose était bien avec eux. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle était complètement à l'aise dans un groupe. S'intégrant facilement. La rouquine ne s'était jamais imaginé amis avec des serpents. C'était trop étrange, surtout lorsque l'on venait de la maison Gryffondor. Les vieilles rancœur avaient la vie dur.  
Donc sortir avec l'un d'eux ... Jamais. C'était exclu.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide.

Rose aurait bien aimé partager du temps avec un garçon. L'aimer et être aimé en retour. Cela devait être quelque chose de merveilleux. Albus l'avait trouvé, alors pourquoi pas elle ? N'était-elle pas assez bien pour les sorciers de cette école ?  
Une envie de lui tenir la main, d'être enlacé. D'être encouragé et comprise. De ne plus se sentir seule.

Scorpius n'avait pas voulu qu'elle soit seule.

Rose se releva rapidement de sa place sur l'herbe, réalisant qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agit comme ça. Son cousin ne s'était pas étendu sur le sujet et la Gryffondor ne l'avait pas plus questionné. Maintenant, la question lui brûlait les lèvres.  
Il fallait qu'elle le trouve !

.

**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**  
** Whether you're broke or evergreen**

.

- Albus !

En pleine séance privé avec Layla, le brun se retourna sans grand entrain. Mais devant l'air affolé et essoufflé de sa cousine, il se détacha de sa petite amie.  
Les deux se trouvèrent un endroit au calme pour discuter.

- Je dois te poser une question.

- Vas-y.

- Tu m'avais dis que c'était Scorpius qui voulait que je vous rejoigne. Mais pourquoi ?

Albus croisait les bras et essayait vainement de dissimulé un grand sourire.

- Tu en as mis du temps avant de demandé !

- Al ! Dit-elle en le rappelant à l'ordre.

Il lui lança un regard mystérieux et angoissé à la fois.

- Scorp' me tuera probablement.

- Je disperserai tes cendres dans la Manche.

- Ravie de t'avoir connu Rose.

Ils s'échangèrent une poignée de main solennel. Et rigolèrent ensuite.

- Bon sérieusement, tu promets que tu ne le diras à personne.

- Tu me connais cher cousin.

Albus prit un air sérieux que la rouquine ne lui avait connu. Hormis lorsque cela concerné un sujet réellement épineux. Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme savait qu'il y avait un secret la dessous. Elle fit signe au brun qu'il avait sa parole. Quel que soit la gravité de la chose, elle tiendrait sa langue.

- Scorpius nous avait tous prit à part. Il ... était tombée amoureux d'une fille. Bien entendu, il ne lui avait jamais parlé et voulait se rapprocher d'elle discrètement. Il nous as donc demandé notre aide.

- Et ça a marché ? Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

Devant l'air si sérieux de sa cousine, Albus ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployé. Il savait qu'elle était naïve concernant l'amour, mais cette fois-ci s'en était effarent.

- A ton avis, James est aller cherche qui ? Dit-il en se reprenant.

Les yeux de Rose s'ouvrirent brusquement.  
Non ... Ce n'était pas possible. Pas elle.

- Arrête de te moquer Al. Comment tu peux mentir de la sorte. Lança-t-elle froidement.

- Mais ...

- Tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis ? Comment pourrait-il m'aimer moi ?!

- Si, il ...

- Regarde mes cheveux, mes vêtements. Tu crois sérieusement que je peux lui plaire ? S'énerva-t-elle encore plus.

- Il ...

- Malfoy a énormément de succès avec les filles. Il est beau et doué. Je suis rien à coté. C'est clair ? Alors arrête de te moquer !

C'est était trop pour la rouquine, qui après s'être énervée contre son cousin, finissait en larme sur son épaule. Albus avait tenter de lui faire entendre raison, mais il pouvait voir aisément que la jeune femme n'était pas prête à entendre la vérité.  
Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle avait si peu confiance en elle. Il s'apercevait avec douleur qu'il ne la connaissait pas assez, et qu'il n'avait pas prit soin d'elle, pendant tout ce temps.

- Pardon Rose ...

Il l'a prit doucement dans ses bras, entourant ses épaules et la noyant contre son large torse.

- Scorpius t'aime vraiment. Il rougissait comme un enfant de 5 ans quand il nous parlait de toi. Il n'osait pas te regarder quand tu étais avec nous. Il ne parlait pas, par peur de dire une connerie. Il croyait que tu le détestait, et le vivait mal. Je ne mens pas Rosie ...

- Al ?!

Une voix hargneuse sortit de nulle part, faisant sursauter les deux cousins.

Scorpius se tenait devant eux, les poings serrés. Ses yeux froids et glacials posés sur eux, rejetant facilement la haine dont il était violemment prit.  
Son ami, l'avait trahit. Il venait de dévoiler tous ses secrets à la fille qu'il aimait. Il lui avait pourtant promis, il l'avait juré. A présent, Rose allait le fuir et le détester pour ça. Pour sa faute.

- T'es vraiment un bâtard ! Dit-il avec colère lorsqu'il s'approchait du brun.

Albus savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais ne l'arrêta pas. Il l'avait mérité.  
C'est ainsi qu'il laissa faire le blond lorsqu'il lui balança son poing dans le nez avec haine, lui lançant en même temps les pires insultes dont il était capable.

.

**Rejoice and love yourself today**  
** 'Cause baby you were born this way**

.

Rose était resté auprès de son cousin après que l'autre Serpentard soit partit. Le brun ne voulant pas aller à l'infirmerie pour si peu.

- Il a eu raison de le faire, je n'ai pas respecté ma promesse.

- Abruti ! Fit-elle en le frappant sur l'épaule.

La jeune femme se releva à la hâte, passant sa main sur sa jupe froissée. Elle laissa Albus sur le sol, essuyant le sang de son visage. Layla n'aurait qu'à s'occuper de lui. Pour le moment, Rose avait mieux à faire.

- Tu vas ou ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant s'éloigner.

Elle agita les doigts dans sa direction, le saluant telle une peste.

Il n'y avait pas 36 000 endroits ou elle irait. C'était évident qu'elle voulait voir Scorpius, elle devait le voir. Ses pensées avaient été occupé par sa personne pendant des jours, voir des semaines. Mais en réalisant qu'il avait du bien davantage penser à elle, cela la fit sourire de bonheur.  
Elle avait toujours vu le blond comme un être inaccessible. Une personne que l'on regardait de loin en sachant pertinemment que l'on aurait aucunes chances avec lui.

Rose avait fortement douté des paroles de son cousin, mais en voyant Malfoy arriver et frapper Albus avec une telle colère. Il n'avait peut-être pas tord finalement.

A présent, elle connaissait un peu mieux le blond. Et il avait un endroit ou il allait lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien.  
En faite, tous garçons normalement constitué, irait au stade de Quidditch, se défouler un peu contre un pauvre souaffle innocent. C'est ainsi que la Gryffondor se mit à courir en direction du parc de Poudlard, s'attirant des regards curieux à son passage.

En laissant ses jambes aller à l'endroit ou le retrouver, les pensées se dérivèrent encore une fois. Si elle avait su qu'un jour, elle ferait presque une crise d'asthme pour aller voir Scorpius Malfoy ...  
Ce garçon si étrange, qui ne lui parlait jamais. Celui qui l'ignorait superbement. Les yeux qui partaient brusquement dans une autre direction lorsqu'elle arrivait. Qui tentait de lui parler quand ils étaient seuls. Ce garçon qui l'a rejoignait à la bibliothèque, à l'abri des regards indiscrètes. Celui qui l'aidait en potion parfois, celui qui avait des yeux magnifiques et un sourire charmeur.

Le stade apparut et Rose se stoppa soudainement.

Elle n'avait pas du tout réfléchit en courant jusqu'ici. Qu'allait-elle lui dire finalement ?  
Dans son esprit c'était logique qu'elle voulait le réconforter. Mais la jeune femme avait été tellement heureuse de se rendre compte que Scorpius l'aimait. Ou avait des sentiments pour elle.

La sorcière se saisit d'un balai qui trainait à l'extérieur du stade et s'envola à toute vitesse.

- Malfoy ?

Celui-ci était réellement en train de maltraité un pauvre souaffle. Il détourna aussitôt le regard, intimidé par sa soudaine arrivé.

- Weasley.

Souriante, elle amena son balai devant lui, prenant soin de mettre une certaine distance de sécurité entre eux.

- Une partie ? Proposa-t-elle.

Le Serpentard se mit à sourire, jetant la balle en l'air. Rose se pencha, la main tendu. Elle attrapa le Souaffle au vol, passant sous le nez du blond en lui tirant la langue. Les entrainements dans l'immense jardin de ses cousins avaient eu du bon.

Les minutes passèrent. Rose marqua un but. Scorpius aussi. Et chacun à leur tour, multipliant les coups bas et les attaques surprises.  
Le jeune homme put ainsi remarquer que la rouquine était une adversaire redoutable, elle aurait une alliée de poids si elle n'avait pas été dans une maison opposée à la sienne. Elle faisait preuve d'une grande agilité, et même lui avait du mal à la suivre parfois.  
Par galanterie, il lui laissa plusieurs fois, mais le regretta aussitôt, en sachant qu'elle en usait avec sournoiserie.

- Je crois que ça suffit, dit-elle une heure plus tard, épuisée.

Ils avaient tous les deux arrêtés de compter à un moment. Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel, et une pause leur ferait le plus grand bien.

Scorpius amena son balai à coté de Rose avec un sourire. L'espace d'un instant avec elle, il avait oublié qu'elle savait son secret. Que la jeune sorcière ne l'avait pas jugé sur ça, et qu'ils pouvaient aisément être amis. Même si cela ne lui convenait pas forcément, il ferait avec.

- Scorpius ?

- Hm ?

- Merci.

Le garçon se retourna vers elle. Les cheveux roux dans le vent, et ses yeux verts brillants grâce aux derniers rayons du soleil. Elle lui souriait avec légèreté.

- Pourquoi ?

Rose rapprocha son balai de lui, laissant ses jambes tomber dans le vide.

- Rien. ... Dis moi ...

Le Serpentard plongea ses iris gris vers elle, lui intimant de continuer. Bien qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle allait lui demander avec curiosité.

- Ce que m'a dit Albus. C'est vrai ?

Il hocha en silence, n'osant pas la regarder.

La rouquine avança dans sa direction, plaçant son balai juste à coté de lui. Plu que quelques centimètres les séparaient.  
Elle posa la main sur son épaule, le forçant ainsi à tourner la tête vers elle.

Pas un mot de fut échangé.

Ils se regardèrent. Elle lui souri.  
La Gryffondor se pencha vers lui, joignant leurs lèvres avec douceur. Un feu d'artifice apparut dans le ventre du jeune homme, explosant soudainement. Il plaça une de ses mains dans les cheveux roux de Rose et l'autre sur sa taille, l'approchant encore davantage de lui.  
Il sentit les doigts de celle qu'il aimait découvrir également son corps avec timidité.

.

**Give yourself prudence**  
** And love your friends**

.

Scorpius et Rose descendirent chacun de leur balai, mettant enfin les pieds sur la terre ferme. Le blond prit la main de sa nouvelle petite-amie, noyant ses doigts dans sa large paume. Un doux sourire s'afficha et éclaira le visage de la sorcière et ils avancèrent, ensemble, vers le château.

En cet instant, le Serpentard ne regretta pas d'avoir parlé de son secret à Albus et à James. Ces amis.

.

**I'm beautiful in my way**  
** 'Cause God makes no mistakes**

.

**Je suis belle à ma façon**  
** Parce que dieu ne fait aucune erreur**

.

.

.

* * *

FIN !

.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ^-^


End file.
